The Lost Chronical of the lost Princess of Lothrin
by Kickasscanadiandaughternumber1
Summary: Ana, Aragorn's half sister goes on the adventure of her life, will she find love in a certain Elf. Rating M just to be safe Legolas/OC. if you don't like, don't read, if you do read no flames.
1. Chapter 1

I know I currently have a Supernatural fanfic going but I've been meaning to type this one of three in my lord of the rings fics that I've written over the summer. So ya. I will continue the other one at the same time as I'm doing this one no worries.

_Tilled writing=elivish_

"quotations over normal"= talking

**Bold= Thought**

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the story, just the oc. So don't sue me.

Chapter 1: the inn of the prancing pony

Ana

"_Why are we here Aragorn?" _I asked him. _"We are here to get the Ring Barrier to Rivendell, Ana, He'll won't be safe otherwise."_ He replied. I sighed and nodded. The door opened and four hobbit's came into the bar. _"Is that him?"_ I asked. Aragorn nodded, I got up and took off my over coat, "I'll get us some drinks and get a closer look at him, be right back." I told him while I walked away. I walked towards the bar, I could feel all the men's eyes on me, taking in my figure, and I shuddered a bit on the inside. "Excuse me sir?" I asked when I made to the bar, the bar man turned to look at me. "Yes Miss Stride?" he asked. He just took a glance at my body and returned to looking at me in the eyes.

I leaned against the bar crossing my arms. "Could I please have a pint of Ale for my brother and a glass of any white wine for myself?" I asked handing over the exact amount of money for the order. He nodded and turned around to get the order set. I knew that I had the attention of my brother and the hobbits, but I also knew that other men were watching me as well. A drunk man walked up to me and wrapped his arm around me. "Hey lass, looking for a place to stay?" he slurred.

I didn't move for a second. I grabbed his hand and unwound it from my waist, then I flipped him over my shoulder, his button catching a snag in my shirt and ripped its sleeve. I towered over him, he looked fearfully up at me. "Don't touch me." I said. He nodded getting up from the floor and he fled the area. I turned back to the bar left the money on the bar and took the order from the man. I made my way back to the table that held Aragorn, I turned and glanced at the Hobbits and winked. I placed the ale infant of Aragorn. I sat down and took a sip from my wine._ "You really need to work on your temper Ana." _Aragorn said. I rolled my eyes at him. _"He's not bleeding, he'll live." _I retorted aggressively.

Frodo

"Those two have done nothing but stare at you since we got here. Well except the girl, she threw that drunk man over her shoulder before we could even blink." Sam said slightly in awe and irritation. The bar man came towards us, when he was right beside me a reached out and tapped his side. "Excuse me, but could you tell me who those two are?" I asked him pointing over to the two in the corner. "Their rangers, Half-brother and sister, I've never heard their names but around here their known as Strider and Stride." He said then continued his way to the kitchen.

I looked over at the table with the two people there. The girl looked over again meeting my gaze with her blue eyes. She smiled at me then turned to her brother continuing the conversation she was having with him. "Maybe they're friends of Gandalf? I feel as though the girl can be trusted." I said to Sam. He shrugged, not really paying much attention to what I was saying. I sighed and started to play with the Ring. I closed my eyes and I felt the power pull me into a deep daydream. I was brought back by the sound of Pippin saying my name. I got up from my spot and walked over to him, when I got to him I pulled his arm. He pulled it back making me fall backwards and I landed on my back. The Ring flew up into the sky and landed on my ring finger.

The crowd gasped and I saw the eye, it was looking at me, I backed away under the table and pulled the Ring off my finger. I sighed in relief when the world returned to normal. Suddenly I was grabbed from under the table by the man named Strider. He brought me over to the stairs. "You bring far too much attention to yourself Mr. 'Underhill'" he said pulling me into a room. Where I saw the girl at the window looking out at the street.

"We can make ourselves go unnoticed if we wish, but to turn invisible completely is a rare gift." Strider said. The girl turned to face us. "What do you two want?" I asked. "Are you scared?" Strider asked. "Yes." I replied. "Not scared enough, we know what's hunting you. That's no trinket you carry." Stride said, speaking for the first time. There was a thud, Stride stepped in front of me and Strider pulled out his sword and opened the door. "LET HIM GO YOU VILLIANS!" Sam yelled as he, Merry, and Pippin stood there with make shift weapons.

"You have stout hearts Hobbits, but that will not save you." He told them as he pulled them into the room. Strider and Stride had us move into their room, me and my friends waited till they came back from setting up our room. They came back and put us into their bed, they sat at the window and watched.

Ana

I heard hooves coming up to the gates of Bree. _"They're coming, I can hear them." _I said. Aragorn sat up straighter in his chair. _"Don't worry, they won't look for then across the street from a Hobbit sized home. They're not that Smart." _Aragorn told me. The gate crashed open and five ring wraths dismounted their horses and went into the inn. They soon appeared in the Hobbits old room, well their shadows showed up in the window. After a minute their screeches of anger woke up the Hobbits that were sleeping in the big bed.

"What are they?" Frodo asked. Aragorn looked at him. "They are the Navegoul, Ring Wraiths. Neither living nor dead, they were the nine kings of Man. Till they were deceived by Sarun, now they are his slaves, they feel the rings presents at all times." Aragorn told them. "And they won't ever stop till you are dead and they have the ring." I told them. After a while the Hobbits went back to sleep and Aragorn fell asleep in his chair. I stayed awake and kept watch at the window, guarding all that were in here with me. We were all do to leave at first light.** "Let's hope we all make it to Rivendell." **I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2 to Rivendell

Disclaimer: I still own nothing from lord of the rings, but I can still dream.

**Chapter 2: To Rivendell**

Ana

I woke the boys up and left the room to let them dress while I went to pay the bar man for mine and my brothers room along with the damage done to the hobbit's room. After a very stiff good bye I returned to the room. They were ready and waiting for me. Together we walked out of Bree and into the wilderness. "Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked. "To the wild." Aragorn replied. I walked beside the Hobbits making sure that they all stayed together with us. They stopped for a break and started to get the area ready to set a fire up. "What are you doing?" I asked, Pippin looked at me. "Making breakfast." He told me. "You already had Breakfast." Aragorn pointed out. "First breakfast, yes. This is second breakfast." He said.

Aragorn and I shared a look. "We cannot stop, we have to keep going if we're going to make it to our destination." I said bending down to help Sam put everything back into the packs. Merry and Pippin munched on apples that Aragorn had supplied them. Eventually we came to a swamp and walked through it. When we came to the middle of it we stopped for the night. I was sitting by the fire watching the Hobbit's sleep. Aragorn came and sat down next to me. _"Sleep sister, you stayed up all last night. It's my turn." _He whispered, then he started to sing about our Mother. In the morning we walked out of the swamp and towards the ruins of an old watch tower. Aragorn gave the Hobbits swords that you would give to a child, but they were swords none the less.

I bent down to their level and looked at them. "Don't venture to far from this spot, ok? Stay together." I told them. I got up and Aragorn spilt up. Aragorn went right, I went left. For a couple of hours all was quiet. Then a screech broke the silent night. **"Damn it!"** I thought pulling out my sword and running up a nearby staircase. Once I reached the top I saw that Aragorn was already fighting the wraiths. I charged into battle with the other two keeping them away from the Hobbits. Suddenly Frodo appeared screaming in pain. "STRIDER!" Sam yelled to Aragorn as he threw his torch into the last wraith. Aragorn, the Hobbits and I ran to Frodo's aid. Aragorn picked up the blade and looked at it. "He was stabbed by a moragol blade. This is far too much for me or my sister skill, we need elivish medicine." Aragorn said, picking up Frodo after throwing down the now hilt of the offensive weapon.

"But Rivendell is six day ride from here! He'll never make it!" Sam said. We ran through the early night and came to a stop in front of some stone trolls. "Look mister Frodo, its Bilbo's Trolls, from his stories." Sam said. Aragorn pasted for a couple of minutes then stopped. "Same do you know the plant Kings Slayer?" "Kings Slayer, aye, that's a weed." Sam replied. "It may slow the poison down, Hurry!" Aragorn said. And Aragorn and Sam ran into the surrounding forest. I stayed behind and did what little I could for Frodo. Soon Aragorn, Sam and Arwin showed up. Aragorn put the chewed up flower onto Frodo's wound and Arwin pulled Frodo back into the light.

Aragorn helped put Frodo onto the horse and had a quiet discussion with Arwin, I stayed with the Hobbits, making sure that they stayed put. Arwin pulled herself onto the horse and she rode away. "What are you doing? Those things are still out there!" Sam yelled at Aragorn. "Arwin is the best rider there is, and she is the only one who can invoke the protection surrounding the forest the surrounds her home." I told him. Them me and Aragorn put the Hobbits onto the horse that carried our stuff. "If we leave now we'll get to Rivendell in three days." Aragorn said pulling the horse along. I walked in the front, my hand on the hilt of my long sword. For the next two nights and three mornings we continued towards Rivendell. On the eve of the third night, we walked through the Rivendell gates. Arwin walked towards us and crossed her arms. _"You're so slow!"_ she said. "How's Frodo?" Sam asked. Arwin smiled at the three Hobbits. "He is recovering in the last cozy house. You can go and see him if you want." She said kindly to them. "Yes!" they cheered and ran off towards the last cozy house.

Frodo

I opened my eyes, then I shut them again to ward off the bright light that had invaded them. "Where am I?" I asked myself. "You are in Rivendell, in the last cozy house on the 28th of October if you must know." Gandalf said. "Gandalf! Where were you? Why didn't you meet us?" I asked. "I'm sorry, my dear boy. I was delayed." He said. "You're awake!" Sam exclaimed from the door way. He ran over and hugged me. "Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf informed me. I was released from the house later that day. Sam and I went for a walk and ran into Merry and Pippin. Who hugged me. Then I saw Bilbo, I ran over and greeted him with a hug. He handed me his book. "'There and back again: A Hobbits Tale, By Bilbo Baggains' You've finished it!" I said opening it up to read a secession.

Ana

"_We must dress for the dinner and rest for tomorrows meeting."_ Aragorn reminded me. I nodded and went to the room that was assigned to Aragorn and I. I picked out a nice mint green dress, I slipped that on first. I sat down on the chair that sat in front of the vanity and started to put gold star shaped pins into my hair. The door opened. _"Don't you look lovely."_ Arwin said. I turned and smiled at her_. "My efforts pale in comparison to you, Arwin. You always look lovely. Why would anyone look on me when you are in the room?" _I asked her while she pined the last lock of my dark hair out of my face.

"_I'm sure the prince of Mirkwood would look on you. He has no romantic feelings for me." _She said after putting the last thing on me, a necklace. I huffed at that. _"If I ever fall for that insufferable, pig headed elivish princeling. I'd have you slap me and throw me into the river!" _I exclaimed in disgust. _"Oh really Ana! Don't you think that's a little harsh?" _Arwin asked giggling. _"I'd rather befriend a dwarf before I'd have any sort of relationship with that Elf!" _I retorted.

She rolled her eyes as we left the room. Aragorn bowed to us. _"Did we keep you waiting brother?"_ I asked._ "The wait was worth it to see my sister this beautiful, I will see you both at dinner."_ He said closing the door behind him. Me and Arwin giggled at my brother's politeness. Arwin dropped me off at her father's house, she continued her way to the dining hall to oversee the preparations. I sighed and walked into the house. _"Lord Elrond?"_ I called out. _"Ana, I've told you to call me Elrond. None of this Lord tittle from you, you're like a daughter to me." _He said pulling me into a hug. _"I think of you as my father Elrond. Now what was it you had Arwin drop me off here?" _I asked him, sitting down onto the couch.

He joined me. _"Marriage." _He replied. _"For me or Arwin? You're going to play match maker for one of us."_ I said eyeing him closely. _"You. Arwin has made up her mind, she wishes to marry your half-brother."_ H_e _said. I sighed_. "And whom if I may ask have you picked for me to wed?"_ I asked. _"Only one is the right Elf for you. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, he has just arrived for the council meeting tomorrow."_ Elrond said. My head snapped over to him. _ "NO! You and Arwin have both lost your damn minds if you think I'll bind myself to Legolas Greenleaf!" _ I exclaimed standing up and glaring at Elrond. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Elrond said not looking away from my icy glare.

"You wished to see me, my lord Elrond?" I snapped my glare from Elrond towards the door where Legolas now stood. _"Ahh, you're here, Ana, my beautiful betrothed." _ He said as he walked towards me from the door way. Once he was beside me he lifted his hand and traced his finger along my cheek. "I will never bind myself to you. Not even if it will save me from death." I said and I stormed out of the room. "Excuse me M'lady, but we are looking for the dining hall." I stopped and turned my attention to a red haired dwarf. I smiled. "I would be honored to show an honourable dwarf. I am Ana, and you are?" I asked. "Gimli, Son of Goilon." Gimli replied.

"This way Gimli, do you mind if I sit with you and your kinsmen? I'd rather not sit with the Elf's tonight." I asked as I lead the way to the hall. "Oh? And what have the Elf's done to anger you?" he asked. "I rather not say." I replied. He laughed and nodded to his kinsmen. "Ana, you are welcome to dine with me and my kinsmen." Gimli said. "Thank you." I said as we entered the hall to see the feast was already in full swing.

Legolas

I watched Ana throughout the dinner._ "It seems she is living up to her promise." _Arwin said to me and Aragorn. _"And that promise was?"_ Aragorn asked. Arwin smiled. _"That she'd rather befriend a dwarf then bind herself to Legolas."_ Arwin said. _"She still sees me as that ignorant child from all those years ago?" _I asked. _"Yes, she does."_ Aragorn said as I watched Ana wave Aragorn good night and left the hall to rest for the night, till the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3 Fellowship made

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Lord of the rings

And to the person who sent me the flame that wasn't something I enjoyed. I wanted mine to be different and another thing when I was writing I was using the DVDs extended and I had the subs on, they moved to fast! So leave your negative thoughts to yourself!

**Chapter 3: Fellowship Made**

Legolas

I walked to the area of the council meeting and waited for the meeting to start. Ana walked in with the Dwarfs and sat with them. She smiled and waved to Aragorn, Frodo. She didn't spare me a single glance. Elrond came in with one of his advisers. We all waited patiently for him to begin. Elrond stood and the room went quiet. "Strangers from distant lands, friends from old…you've been summoned here to answer to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring the Ring Frodo." He said pointing to the pedestal.

Frodo got up from beside Gandalf and walked to the pedestal, he placed the Ring onto it then walked back to his chair. We all sat there for a minute, its power filled the room. Boromir of Gondor got up from his chair. "I had a dream…I saw the eastern sky grow dark…but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying. 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" He leaned closer to the Ring, Gandalf stood up and spoke in the old words of Mordor. I shut my eyes against the evil words. After a moment I opened my eyes and saw Elrond glaring at Gandalf. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." He said.

"I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond…for the Black Speech of Mordor…may yet be heard…in every corner of the west! The Ring is altogether evil." He said. Boromir got up again. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor…kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people…are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir suggested. Aragorn stood up. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." He said. Boromir turned to him. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" he asked.

Ana

Legolas got up from his chair, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his dramatics. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance." He said. Boromir looked at Aragorn again. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" he asked as if this was a joke. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas replied. _"Sit down, Legolas." _Aragorn told him. Boromir turned away, and he looked at Aragorn full in the face. "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." He said. I went to get up, but Gimli grabbed my arm and held me there. I settled for an icy glare. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." He said. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." He said looking around the room.

I watched as Boromir sighed into his hand. "What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked getting up, picking up his axe and smashing it over the Ring. The hammer smashed into bits and Gimli was thrown to his back. I looked at the surface of the pedestal and saw that the Ring was entacted still. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, Son of Gloin… by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor… and cast back into the firery Chasm from whence it came. One of you…must do this." He said.

It grew silent. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gate are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is barren wasteland… riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men, could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said. Legolas stood up again, these time I did roll my eyes at him. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must destroyed." He said. And right then I knew he had started something with Dwarfs. "And I supposed you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli exclaimed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "And if we should fail. What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" the Gondorian asks while he stood up.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli proclaimed, standing again. Soon after everyone was standing and arguing with one another. I got up and spread my arms keeping the Dwarves from attacking, as Legolas was doing the same with his eleven companions. "Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouted. Everyone was yelling, I was being ignored. "I will take it! I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor though… I do not know the way." Frodo said, the room quieted and we all looked at the Hobbit. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggains… as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said walking to stand beside Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you… I will. You have my sword." Aragorn said, also standing beside Frodo. I walked to Frodo and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You have my life and my skills, Frodo." I said, then I stepped behind him just beside Aragorn. "And you have my bow." Legolas added standing on the other side of Gandalf. "And my Axe." Gimli added standing on my other side. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the counsel… then Gondor will see it done." The Gondorian said standing on Legolas's other side.

Sam came out from behind us. "Frodo's not going any without me." He said. "No, it's hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret counsel meeting and you are not." Elrond retorted. "Oi! We're coming too!" Merry said, as he and Pippin came out from behind the front pillars. When they stood with Frodo Merry continued. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." He said. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of… mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin said. "Well that rules you out Pip" Merry said. I giggled. "Ten companions. So be it. You shall the Fellow Ship of the Ring." Elrond said. "Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked. A chuckle escaped my lips and I bit my lip to keep more from escaping.

We were led to a room for travellers. Our bags were already there and pre-packed for the journey. "Well I suggest you all get to know each other, rest for the journey in the morning." Gandalf said backing out of the room. I sighed and walked over to a bed and sat down. Boromir sat down across from me. "Why did you join this Fellowship?" He asked. "For the adventure of course, a chance to see more of Middle-Earth. Plus if I didn't come who knows what trouble Aragorn would get into." I said smiling slightly. He nodded and he leaned closer. "What's your weapon?" he asked clearly intrigued. I looked over at Aragorn to see the he wasn't paying attention to us. I pulled out my knives from the holsters on my hips and the ones I kept in my hair. "My specialty. Knife fighting, nice and close." I said smiling. He picked one up and took a closer look at it. "These are very sharp." He said after carefully checking the tips. "Yep, I sharpen them every two weeks." I said proudly, "I even sharpen Aragorn's sword." I said fighting back a yawn. "Bed with you Ana, no arguments, put your weapons back." Aragorn said from beside me. I looked up at him only slightly surprised to see him there. I nodded and put them all back then crawled into the covers, sleep took over.


	4. Chapter 4 the fellow ship departs

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Ring or its characters, only my OC and that's it.

Chapter 4: Departure of the fellowship

Ana

In the morning I was gently shaken awake by Aragorn. I quickly dressed and grabbed my back pack and my weapons. Walking out of the room closing the door behind me with a snap, I made my way to the front entrance of Rivendell were we'd be leaving from. Once I got there I noticed that Gimli and Legolas were getting the last of the friendly company presents before they are forced into the company of each other. I sighed and walked passed them, giving Elrond and Arwin a hug and kiss good bye. I lend against the wall of the entrance and waited for the others to get ready. Closing my eyes and listening to the world around me I found myself in my happy place.

Elrond stood before us bringing the fellowship from their separate parties into formation. "The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath…nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose may the blessings of Elves and Man…and all Free Folk go with you." He said. I bowed my head respectfully and sent a final wave to Arwin. "The Fellowship awaits for the Ring Bearer." Gandalf said. We all looked to Frodo. He walked to the front and led us out. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo asked. "Left." Gandalf answered. Frodo sighed and led us left.

We crossed the bridges and went across Great Plains of grassy fields. Until I could no longer feel the welcoming effect of Rivendell surrounding me, nothing but the unforgiving feeling of the wild now surrounded me and the fellowship. I pushed Sam, Merry, and Pippin in front of me making sure I was behind the group. "We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf told us when we had stopped for a break and to make camp. Aragorn and Boromir wasted no time teaching Merry and Pippin how to sword fight. I rolled my eyes. **"Men."** I thought to myself.

I sighed and looked in on my stuff and saw my old bow in one of the sacks on bills back. I grabbed it and tested the string on to see if it was still tight. After I was deemed it perfect I stared at a tree and shot an arrow. It went right past the target. I sighed. **"Seems I let my bowmen ship fall behind."** I thought to myself unhappily. **"Maybe I can get Aragorn to teach me again?"** I thought looking over at him I saw that he was busy with the two shire lings. I sighed. **"Nope, I can't disturb him, Merry and Pippin need to learn how to protect themselves. Which means I only have one opinion left, and it's not one I'm fond of."** I thought looking over at Legolas. "Legolas?" I called out to him. He looked up. "Yes Ana?" he asked. I held up my bow. "I need a refresher in archery, sense you're the best in this area, I thought you could help." I said. He smiled and nodded getting up and making his way over. I caught a look of amusement on Aragorn's face. I sent him one of my icy glares, he looked away from me chuckling.

"_Do you have a target?" _Legolas asked me. I pointed at Aragorn. _"Yeah, can we use my brother?" _I asked, watching as the color drained from his face. I felt oddly amused by this._ "No, we wouldn't want to lower our ranks needlessly, besides, you'd regret it later. How about if we use Boromir's shield?" _he asked. _"Don't we have to ask before we use it?"_ I asked him. Legolas walked away from me and towards Boromir, they had a quick discussion and Boromir nodded then returned to the lesson he was holding. Legolas grabbed the Shield from Boromir's pile of stuff and set it up against the trees a little ways in front of us. He walked back to me and moved my body into the correct position.

I nocked an arrow into the bow._ "Take a deep breath and aim for the shield." _Legolas whispered into my ear. Shivers went up and down my spine but I ignored them. I concentrated on the lesson. _ "Slowly let it out to steady yourself, let it go before you finish exhaling." _He said moving away from behind me. I slowly let the breath out and just before I finished exhaling I released the arrow. It flew away from me and into the shield before me, sighing in disappointment when I saw that it was just outside the bull's eye. _"You're a good shot with that bow all you need is a little practice." _Legolas said coming towards me and tracing my face again with his figures. I glared at him and moved out of his reach, retrieving my arrow from the shield. I turned back to face Legolas. _"Just because I let you teach me how to use my bow, does not mean I'm going to willingly bind myself to you."_ I told him.

He nodded and went off to look out over the sky. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note their not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli said. I walked towards them setting my stuff down into a rock crevasse and sitting between them. "No, I would not take that road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said gravely. Gimli huffed and looked offended by it.

I noticed something black in the southern blue sky. My sense of sight was only better then man's by a half of an Elf sight so I could make out lots of wings, but I did not make out any detail of the birds, if they were birds I mean. "For the Shire!" Merry's voice brought me focus from the sky to the lesson that they were having. Merry and Pippin had Boromir on the ground. "Hold him, hold him down, Merry!" Pippin yelled to Merry, the two hobbits were quickly gaining the upper hand. "Gentlemen that is enough." Aragorn said walking over to the manly tussle. They looked at him for a brief second then flipped him over, I laughed at the look of complete shock that had taken my brothers face.

"What is that?" Sam asked as I walked over to end the mock fight between the four men. When they got up we all looked to the sky. "Nothing, just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said dismissively. "It's moving fast against the wind." Boromir said. I ran quickly to join Legolas's side on the rocks, I could now make out what they were. "Legolas!" I whispered to him, he just nodded pushing me behind him. "Crebrain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted as he also turned. "Hide!" Boromir and Aragorn yelled everyone ran into the gaps in the rocks, I was about the jump into a deep hole nearby when a hand pulled me under a rock with a bush. "Shhh." Legolas whispered into my ear. I stayed shock still as I heard the bird's craw and their wings flapped around above us. It felt like ages, finally the birds flew away and the fellowship came out of their hiding place. Legolas wiggled out first then offered me his hand. I glared at him and got out and stood up by myself, brushing the dirt off my black corset like shirt and black pants.

"Spies of Saruman. The south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said. We all turned to look at the huge mountain that was behind us. **"Great thank you Saruman."** I thought bitterly, remembering the last time I was put through that kind of cold. I looked over at the hobbits and started to worry a bit. I had no idea how they would deal with the cold, especially that type of cold. **"We can only hope that the hobbits will survive this." **I thought. I also started to think of the methods of treating hypothermia for everybody in case we're up there for a long time.


End file.
